


Do you get it?

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Play, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, Monster Boyfriend, Monsters, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Terato, Teratophilia, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, teratophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chase decides to fulfill his lover's fantasy for a Halloween trick AND treat.





	Do you get it?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of 31. Prompt: tentacle sex fantasy
> 
> It’s just the way my brain works. Chase Collins and tentacles go together like peanut butter and jelly.

Chase sat down on the sofa, draping his arm across the back. She'd connected her laptop to the flat screen on the wall and was watching hentai in full HD color and picture. She sat cross-legged, leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. She chewed her bottom lip in the way that Chase found infuriatingly sexy.  
"I don't get it."  
"Don't get what?"  
"You wanna be raped by an octopus?"  
"Ew, no." She slapped his thigh. "Well, not exactly."  
"Liar. I've seen your search history."  
"Chase!" She tore her eyes away from the screen to glare at her lover. "Snooping?"  
"Maybe." He shrugged, a nonchalant rise and drop of his shoulder. "So explain."  
She sighed and paused the screen. "I can't. It just does it for me."  
"That's a cope out answer."  
"Ok, explain why you cum instantly when I stick my finger in your ass during a blow job." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Point taken." He shifted closer to her. "Speaking of blow jobs..."  
She threw her head back and laughed. His little black heart skipped a beat. If he was capable of love anymore then he felt a version of that for her. "That explains the middle of the night visit from Mr. Collins." He grinned and raised his eyebrow. She shifted so her body face him. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her, tongue invading her mouth like one of the tentaces on screen. She moaned and kissed him back just as eagerly.  
His free hand undid his jeans while they kissed and pulled his cock out, stroking it fully hard. His fingers tugged on her hair, pulling her back from the kiss then he guided her downward. His eyes flashed black just before they closed as let his head fall back on the sofa. His breathless moans accompanied the slurping and sucking sounds of her mouth on his dick.

"I'm kind of tired tonight, Chase. Rain check?" She locked the door behind her and tossed her purse and keys on the table next to the door.  
"You sound tired. Long night?"  
"The bar's annual Halloween costume party was tonight."  
"Oh yeah? What'd you go as?"  
She laughed softly. "The other girls and I dressed as Sailor Scouts." Chase's chuckle settled warmly between her legs and she almost regretted rain checking their Saturday night. "What?"  
"Anyone come dressed like an octopus?"  
"Hey!" His laughter skittered down her spine, making her even more wet. He had that way about him. He could be walking phermones when he wanted to be. Just dripping sex. And because of his powers, he could keep a hard-on all night, cumming again and again and not going flaccid. "Jerk."  
"You love me."  
"Yea." She said it playfully but it was true. She loved him, even if he was incapable of loving her back. She walked through her dark apartment to her bedroom, flicking on the light switch. No light. "Shit."  
"What's wrong?"  
"My light's out in my bedroom."  
"Perfect." She jumped and screamed, dropping her phone to the floor. Chase took a step forward into the moonlight streaking in through the blinds on the window. The shadows around him melted away but they seemed to move.  
"Chase! You scared the fuck out of me."  
The nonchalant shrug again. "I'd apologize but I'm not sorry."  
"Chase, baby, I'm not in the mood to play tonight. I'm exhausted."  
"Not yet. But you will be." The shadows in the room swelled and grew. Something cool brushed her ankle. She jerked her foot.  
"No snakes, Chase!" Her voice trembled with true fear. She hated snakes and he knew that. Why would he bring them into play?  
"No snakes, babe." He lifted his arms and the shadows became more defined. A mass of tentacles writhed around him. Not just around him but around the room. Her breath caught in her throat. Her fear mixed with arousal.  
"Chase?" He smirked, flicking his wrist and they shot out, wrapping around her bare arms and legs and lifting her into the air. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed.  
His pale blue eyes were solid black, the infernal flare had passed long before she'd stepped into the room. He'd have to abstain from magic for awhile after this. Another pair of tentacles lazily wound up her spread thighs. A third and fourth slithered over her shoulders and into the cleavage of her top.  
She gasped as they touched her pussy lips and her nipples at the same time. "You're gonna be a good girl, aren't you, sweetheart? Let me violate you in all the ways you want?"  
"Yes, Chase." Her tongue rolled over her lips. She saw now that they were closer that Chase was nude and the shadows were actually coming from his body. Before she could say anything, one of the tentacles pressed to her clit. Her body jerked. The pair coiled around her breasts tore the flimsy costume top in half.  
The suckers on the tentacles pressed over her nipples. Not like a mouth but cool and relentless. She twitched as they neared oversensitivity all too soon. Another tentacle slipped between her legs, running along her dripping slit.  
"This is what you wanted, isn't it?"  
"Yes, Chase." He kissed her throat, drawing his tongue in line from her ear to her collarbone. He scraped the bone with his teeth. She moaned. The relentless sucking began on her clit and her pussy lips. "Oh fuck, Chase. Please..."  
"Please what, baby?"  
"I wanna cum." Another tentacle joined the first and the sucking doubled. Her hips cantered but she couldn't get away. He slipped his fingers into her hair and brought their mouths together. The kiss was sloppy and hungry. Chase growled and she whimpered with need. She gave a surprise cry as his tongue became a tentacle.  
She moaned around the cool flesh and began to suck it like she would his cock. His grip in her hair kept her from bobbing as the tentacle tongue fucked her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her hands flexing as the suckers on her clit brought her over then started to coil her pleasure again, giving her no reprieve.  
The first pair of tentacles that had wrapped around her thighs teased her cunt and her ass. She whimpered around the tongue tentacle. Chase pulled her back. "What was that?"  
"Oh fuck, please, Chase."  
The tentacle poised at her cunt plunged inside. Her back arched and her head dropped back. Her thighs shook as it wriggled inside her, pressing against her sweet spot. Her toes curled and she screamed as she came a second time.  
"We're not done yet, baby." He tossed her onto the bed but left her bound in the tentacles. "I like this." He stalked closer, stroking his cock. Her cunt glistened with her release; the tentacle that still wriggled inside her glistened as well. He liked the way the ropey black flesh looked against her skin, holding her spread open for him. He moved them so her wrists were bound above her head.  
"Fuck me, please, Chase. I need you."  
"Begging for my cock? My tentacles not enough for you?" He stood on his knees between her legs, like some eldritch Adonis. She moaned.  
"They're enough. They're enough. But I want you."  
"They are me, baby."  
"Not enough of you." His smirk fell. He could feel her, yes. He could fell pleasure from the tentacles, yes, But she was right. They were not enough of him. He flipped her onto her belly and moved up behind her. The tentacle in her cunt wrapped around the juncture of her thigh and prodded at her asshole. She groaned and arched her back, tipping her ass up as much as the black tentacles allowed.  
Chase rubbed his thumb through her soaked pussy. He pressed his thumb against her asshole. "You want me to take you here?" He pushed the digit inside and she gasped. "Or here?" He plunged two fingers into her cunt.  
"My pussy, please Chase."  
"Oh baby, you sound so pretty when you beg." He fingered both her holes, making her moan. Her hands grabbed at the duvet for something to hold onto. "Beg." A tentacle cracked against her ass cheek like a whip. "Beg for my cock, baby."  
"Oh please. Please, Chase. I need your cock. Fuck me, please. Hard. I need you to fuck me. Please." The tentacle poised at her ass burrowed into the muscle ring until it stretched and let him in. "Oh...god...please. Please, Chase." Her body shook as she trembled on the edge of her third orgasm and over stimulation.  
Chase's dark laugh made her body clench. "Such a good girl you. Begging so pretty for my dick." He eased his full length into her grasping cunt, relishing in the feel of her and the way she shuddered hard. "Tell me what else you want, baby."  
"Fuck me. Just fuck me, Chase." He lazily pulled his hips back until just the tip rested inside her. The tentacle in her ass thrust and wriggled, making her fist the sheets and clench at nothing. He slammed his cock all the way in to the base. Her scream of pleasure gave him some sadistic joy.  
The mass of tentacles behind him dissipated as he began to lose his grip on his control. Pleasure coursing through him. Tentacles wrapped around her throat, craning her head back. One pushed between her parted lips. He pounded into her, gritting his teeth as he tried to control himself and the tentacles. Sweat beaded on her skin; her juices ran down her thighs. Her muscles trembled with exhaustion and over stimulation.  
Chase gave her what she wanted, fucking her hard, filling her other holes with the tentacles. She came again and again, soaking the bed underneath them. It all became too much.  
"Red!" Her voice rasped out and she tapped the bed. "Red, Chase! Red!"  
The tentacles vanished. He wrapped his arms around her and held her back against his front. "That's what I wanted to her, baby." He held her tightly as he chased his orgasm, cumming with a choked cry. They collapsed onto the bed together, drenched and out of breath. He rolled to her, resting his hand on her hip. His thumb rubbed back and forth on her bone. "You ok?" She nodded. "I get it. I get it now."


End file.
